brittany_s_piercefandomcom-20200216-history
I'm a Slave 4 U
I'm a Slave 4 U by Britney Spears is featured on Britney/Brittany, the second episode of Season Two. It is sung by Brittany in a dream sequence she had while being under the influence of anesthesia at Carl's office, as he is a dentist (Carl also appeared several times on her dream). During the number, Brittany is seen singing in many Britney Spears costumes, instead of just one outfit like the rest of the glee clubber's fantasies (Brittany wore outfits such as the red catsuit from Oops!... I Did It Again, the outfit with a snake from I'm A Slave 4 U at the VMA's, and the famous white diamond bodysuit from Toxic). Lyrics Brittany: I know I may be young, But I've got feelings too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying little girl don't step into the club Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love yeah (Now, watch me) Get it, get it, ooh Get it, get it, (Do you like it?) whoooa Get it, get it, oh (It just feels good) I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it; I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny hide it; I'm not trying to hide it Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name and age. (Let's go) (Like that) (You like it, yeah) (Now watch me) Get it get it, ooh Get it get it, (Do you like it?) Whoooa Get it get it, oh (It just feels good) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to. (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you. (I wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to. (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name, and age. I'm a slave for you. (Take that now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it Get it get it, oooh Get it get it, whoooa Get it get it, oh Get it get it, oooh Get it get it, whoooa Get it get it, oh I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now, here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. (Do you like it when I move) I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny, (Yeah, yeah) I'm not trying to hide it. Like that? Trivia * This is Brittany's first solo on Glee. * The clothing worn by Brittany in the performance of this song was copied from the official clips of Britney in I'm a Slave 4 U, Toxic and Oops... I Did It Again. The songs Toxic ''and ''Oops... I Did It Again were also interpreted in the same episode, but Oops... I Did It Again was cut, instead sung by Rachel in the second Britney Spears tribute, Britney 2.0. *During the performance one of Heather Morris' hair extensions fell out. *''So You Think You Can Dance'' alumni Mark Kanemura makes his first of two appearances in the episode. In I'm A Slave 4 U he's dancing behind Brittany, and in Me Against the Music he dances with Brittany and is also on the couch while Santana Lopez dances. He is also a good friend of Heather's. *This song was also performed on the Glee Live Tour 2011 and was featured in Glee: The 3D Concert Movie, although, in the movie Brittany's outfit was altered slightly, perhaps for dancing purposes. Gallery tumblr_mai4t99AGY1qjenjvo1_250.gif tumblr_mai4t99AGY1qjenjvo2_250.gif tumblr_mai4t99AGY1qjenjvo3_250.gif tumblr_mai4t99AGY1qjenjvo4_250.gif tumblr_mai4t99AGY1qjenjvo5_250.gif tumblr_mai4t99AGY1qjenjvo6_250.gif tumblr_mc5j5eoWFv1qdb716o9_250.gif tumblr_mannokUjLZ1qlrdfuo3_r2_250.gif Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany S. Pierce